vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy Krueger
Summary Freddy is a nightmare-demon who attacks his victims from within their dreams. He is commonly identified by his burned, disfigured face, red-and-green striped sweater, brown fedora, and trademark metal-clawed brown leather glove only on his right hand. This glove was the product of Krueger's own imagination, the blade having been welded by himself. Robert Englund has said many times that he feels the character represents neglect, particularly that suffered by children. The character also more broadly represents subconscious fears. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | Unknown Name: '''Freddy Krueger '''Origin: A Nightmare on Elm Street Gender: Male Age: In the real world, he aged to at least his forties before his death. His current age is unknown. Classification: Undead/Superhuman | Dream apparition Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics | Reality Warping, Can transform into any being, surface, material, or element at will, Dream Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Immortality (Type 8), Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Can possess people in the real world (This grants him increased Durability, Telekinesis, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation and minor Transmutation) Attack Potency: Street level | Unknown, can ignore conventional durability Speed: Peak Human | Unknown, possibly Nigh-Omnipresent (His body and the Dream World are often portrayed as being one in the same) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level | Unknown (Can change durability) Stamina: Superhuman | Potentially limitless Range: Standard melee range | Entire dream world (can affect victims without physical contact) Standard Equipment: Glove/claws Intelligence: High Weaknesses: His powers are typically restricted to the Dream World. As previously mentioned, if his remains are resurfaced, he can be "revived" in the real world, more than likely, with his claws. In the latter form, he has superhuman strength and stamina, but is highly vulnerable to holy water, and crosses. His ability to exist is dependent on the amount of people who remember him or fear him. If no one remembers/fears him, he can't return. Powers like his transmutation rely on his understanding of his opponent's fears or how frightened they are. If his opponent has an immunity to mind reading, this could potentially prevent Freddy from observing their fears/weaknesses. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Reality Warping:' Freddy can manipulate the rules and logic of the Dream World to do whatever he wishes it to do, such as creating an entire planet consisting of a junkyard or causing a time loop. *'Time Manipulation:' Freddy is capable of even manipulating time in the Dream World and has demonstrated so in A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master ''when he created a time loop. *'Invisibility:' While not fully explored, in ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, Freddy impersonated the now dead lover of the protagonist and made his glove invisible while doing so. If he could do it with his glove, it's reasonable to assume that he can do the same with his entire body. *'Intangibility:' Freddy in one instance demonstrated the ability to be able to phase through physical objects when in the first film, he walked through a set of prison bars as if they weren't even there. *'Durability Manipulation:' Freddy on multiple occasions has shown to manipulate his own durability such as when he made himself invulnerable to bullets. In that same scene, he then proceeded to turn his victim into paper. *'Telekinesis:' Freddy can manipulate objects in the dream world as well as his own victims such as when he did so to Jason Voorhees in Freddy VS Jason. *'Soul Manipulation:' Freddy has shown to be capable of absorbing the souls of his victims and gain power from said souls. With enough souls, Freddy is capable of distorting the line between reality and dreams, as stated in Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare. *'Possession:' Freddy is capable of possessing and taking over someone's body in the real world. *'Mind Manipulation:' Freddy also has the capability of exploring his victim's mind to see and understand their fears and weaknesses, and can do this even if they are awake. *'Immortality:' Freddy's immortality is dependent on how many people fear him. If his remains are somehow recovered, he can manipulate them, as well, in the real world, as he did in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors Key: In the Real World | In the Dream World Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Category:Horror Category:Villain Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Serial Killers Category:Revived Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Dream Users Category:Iconic Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transformation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Hax